Dora Saves the Mermaids
Dora Saves the Mermaids is a Dora the Explorer TV movie. It's also an episode from Season 4. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Diego *Benny *Tico *Pirate Pig *Pirate Piggies *Clam (debut) *Mariana the Mermaid (debut) *Garbage Octopus *Sea Shell Bridge *Crown *Mermaids Summary Dora must return a magic crown back to a mermaid named Mariana in Mermaid Kingdom and get past a mean octopus who dumps garbage all over the kingdom. Recap The episode starts where Dora and Boots were at the beach. They were cleaning up the beach because it is Clean Up The Beach Day. They were looking for garbage on the sand. After looking for garbage, a very special clam tells Dora and Boots about Mermaid Kingdom. Places in episode #Sea Shell Bridge #Pirate Island #The Silly Sea #Mermaid Kingdom Songs *''Busquen la Corona (Find the Crown)'' *''Coconut Conga'' *''Silly Sea'' *''Clean Up Song'' Trivia *Another episode called "Dora's Rescue in Mermaid Kingdom" is the sequel of this episode. *This is the first double length episode where Dora says "check" and a red check-mark is placed on what squares which shows the name of the place Dora and Boots went through. *This marks the last episode for the original cast to act before their departure, but the voice of Map and Swiper will still be present. *Dora turns into a mermaid just as she puts on the mermaid crown. When she takes it off, she turns back into herself. *This is the last episode where the blue cursor clicks on Dora at the end of the episode. After this, a fade-out effect will take its place for the rest of the series. *This is the last episode to "Character Find" when the closing credits appeared. *This is the last episode of Season 4. *This is the last episode to premiere in 2007. *This is the last episode to have the explorer stars in the intro. *The 2005-2009 Nick Jr. Productions Logo which used the 1999-2005 Nick Jr. Productions music from "Dora's World Adventure" was used again for this episode. *This is the final time the show uses the 2005-2009 Nick Jr. Productions Logo. *Split screen airings of this episode use the 1999-2005 Nick Jr. Productions Logo at the end instead. *This is the 5th episode that lasts for over 30 minutes. *This is the 101st episode of the show. *In this episode, there are four squares instead of three. *The name of this episode was released as a video game for the Nintendo DS. *Mariana the Mermaid will later appear on a Dora and Friends episode titled Magical Mermaid Adventure. *Goof: when Dora and Boots finished helping Swiper clean off the whale they run the opposite way to go to Pirate Island. *The grown-up voice Dora has in Dora's Dance to the Rescue and Dora's World Adventure was also debuted in this episode. This will be the last instance that Dora uses her grown-up voice. *The graphics has been changed in this episode just like the background and Dora having smaller eyes. All of these things have been used in Season 5. *Dora and Boots' season 5 look has been debuted in this episode. *The episode premiered 5 years Click! premiered. *This is the fourth episode to use the extended version of We Did It. The other three are Dora's Pirate Adventure, Dora's Dance to the Rescue, and Dora's World Adventure. *When Dora and Boots sing the Travel Song, they list 4 places they're going instead of 3 places. *Map is the last character to get Character Find. *This is the last episode featuring Character Find at the end during the end credits and will no longer take over in anymore episodes after that from now on. *When Dora and Boots are singing the Travel Song, they say "where are we going" in English 3 times but Dora says it in Spanish once "a dónde vamos". *This is the last episode Dora and Boots are voiced by Kathleen Herles and Harrison Chad because it's their departure after this episode but they'll always be missed, they're going to be voiced by Caitlin Sanchez and Regan Mizrahi starting from Season 5 and later episodes from now on. *This is also the last episode Backpack is voiced by Sasha Toro and will always be voiced by Alexandria Suarez starting from Season 5 and later episodes from now on. *Map and Swiper are always voiced by Marc Weiner and they're always the ones never to get new voice actors. Gallery 7660794ca84a1d75a42c23e738b5abb2 thumb.jpg 8394-image-1262208514.jpg MV5BMTAzMDQyNTI4MjleQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDI4MDgzNjIx._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg File:Mariana the Mermaid Dora Saves the Mermaids.jpg K8S6xHHlq5.jpg 1475555-38.jpg JJbWjxbsFZ.jpg Clean-Up-Dora-the-Explorer-song-Jed-Becker.png RVjVTZ2Quxc.jpg DORA Mermaid 3-4.jpg DTE Mermaid CVR FIN.jpg File:541098428_1280x960.jpg Dora-con-sirenetta-e-scimmia.jpeg Maxresdefault (5).jpg Dora.the.Explorer.Dora.Saves.the.Mermaid.png Doraweek.jpg 1002004006460990_1.jpg Dora-sirenetta.jpeg Dora, Boots and Mariana the Mermaid.png 201407171116255088 media image.jpg 1405269843 8575.jpg Dora_Saves_the_Mermaids.png|Episode title on the Nintendo DS. Dora-The-Explorer-Dora-Saves-The-Mermaids-DVD.jpg Character Find Map Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 4 Category:Movies Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Double-Length Episodes Category:2007 Category:Article Stubs Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes Released on DVD Category:Mermaid Episodes Category:Episodes with the Nick Jr. Productions Puddle Logo